Ah, l'Amour
by schtroumphc
Summary: Il y a eu un petit accident à Torchwood, et Jack est piégé. Il ne peut compter que sur son équipe dévouée pour le sauver.


Ah, l' Amour

Résumé: Il y a eu un petit accident à Torchwood, et Jack est piégé. Sa meilleur chance de sortir repose sur son équipe dévouée.

Pairing: Aucun. Techniquement.

* * *

Quelque part dans un coin de la morgue:

Deux hommes enfermés, l'un déclamant, l'autre plus agacé qu'inquiet, et personne ne peut prouver le contraire.

"…qui me dévore comme un Weevil en chaleur…"

"IANTO!! Comme un…? Comment tu sais ça?"

Jack recula dans un coin, cherchant quelque chose sur quoi grimper, tout en tenant le jeune homme à distance.

"... pour me noyer dans ce ciel, que dis-je, cet océan que sont tes yeux,…"

"IAN-TO!! Restes-là, toi!"

Evitant le geste à la dernière seconde, il glissa sous les bras tendus et le regard amoureux pour courir vers la porte, espérant qu'elle avait été ouverte entre-temps. Il aimerait vraiment éviter de le frapper. Non que ça ferait effet, si il ne s'était pas trompé sur le responsable.

"…une explosion d'étoiles, quand ta fusée entrera dans…"

"IANTOOOO!! Gwen!!...Tosh? Allez, je vous ai donné le nom! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout ce temps?!"

A quoi ils jouaient? Ça devrait être fini depuis longtemps! Il devrait être en train de terminer son café et l'autre homme devrait être enfermé dans les cellules depuis…ça faisait combien de temps maintenant? Une heure? Deux?

Près de la station de Tosh:

Trois personnes vraiment très inquiètes pour leurs collègues, recherchant fébrilement une solution. C'est ce que le rapport dira en tout cas.

"Où est-ce que tu en es, Ianto?"

"A la lettre B." Il tourna une feuille lentement d'un épais volume poussiéreux.

"Gwen?"

"J'ai fini les Ds." Fit la jeune femme en reposant son volume à elle et se tournant vers la grande pile de livres et records que Ianto avait amenait, tout ce que Torchwood avait croisé depuis sa création et qui n'était pas forcément enregistré électroniquement, dans l'ordre alphabétique, et aussi par ordre de danger, en Anglais, en Français, en Latin, en Klingons, et une dizaine de langues extra-terrestre. Ils voulaient être sûr de ne pas passer à côté de ce qu'ils cherchaient.

"C'est quoi le nom de la drogue, déjà?" Continua Tosh, le ton désintéressé.

"Wonderythan." Répondit Ianto, toujours à la même page. Il préférait regarder l'écran de Tosh. Beaucoup plus amusant.

"Peut-être…whoah, je vais la noter celle-là, c'est le genre de Rhys." Tout trois regardèrent Owen se déhancher dans quelque chose qui devait sûrement être sexy sur la planète d'origine. Pas sur Terre. Gwen se reprit: "Qu'est-ce que je disais?"

"J'en sais rien. Où est-ce qu'Owen a appris à faire ça?" Tosh se servit dans le plat de popcorn. "Joli! Je savais pas que Jack était assez flexible pour faire ça."

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Ianto, la question sur leurs visages. Il se contenta d'un sourire coquin et suffisant. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'écran après un cri trop aigu pour être macho.

"Ah oui, ça y est, je me rappelle, peut-être qu'on irait plus vite si on utilisait les ordinateurs."

"Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas encore entré dans nos données." Ianto imitait très bien quelqu'un de vraiment navré.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait éteindre la vidéo." Continua Gwen. "Pour se concentrer sur les… Héhéh. Jack Harkness dans une imitation parfaite de la jeune demoiselle effarouchée. Qui l'aurait cru?"

"Pas moi. Ianto, Gwen a un bon point, là. On devrait peut-être éteindre."

"Peut-être." Il fit mine de réfléchir.

_"IIIIAAANNTOOO!!"_

"Peut-être pas. Tu enregistres tout, hein?"

"Evidemment." Tosh en était presque vexée qu'il puisse en douter. "Je ferais des copies. Owen va adorer son nouveau fond d'écran. Et l'écran de veille. "

_"GWEN!!"_

"Au moins, il ne déclare pas sa flamme à Janet." Ricana Gwen.

_"TOSHIKO?"_

"Non, on n'est pas assez chanceux pour ça."

_"C'est pas drôle!"_

"Ianto!...c'est vrai que ça aurait été marrant. Bon, je fais les Fs. Oh tiens, toujours pas de Wondermachin."

"Quel dommage!"

"Comme j'ai dit, pas chanceux."

_"…Y'a quelqu'un?"_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review SVP.


End file.
